


Waddle This Way

by lotadqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kuroo is a dork and a duck, M/M, brief mention of Bokuto, like if you squint - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 02:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotadqueen/pseuds/lotadqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So after promising himself he would get right back to his project afterwards, the blonde took out his camera and brought it to his face and pressed down the button to take the photo-</p>
<p>When suddenly a man dressed in a duck costume, an actual duck costume jumped out in front of him and into the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waddle This Way

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based off of an idea that I thought of and told to Tumblr user sturlsons before making this
> 
> I have zero self control b ye

It was perfect.

The way the lake glistened from the setting sun to the way the autumn leaves floated down from their place on the trees, and even the ducks swimming slowly as if they didn't have a care in the world. Nothing could be more perfect in that moment- especially for photography student Tsukishima Kei: twenty one and currently trying to pretend that he doesn't have a project due in his class this Friday.

_"I don't want cliche photos. I want something no one would think about, something surprising."_ His professor had said. But how could he help himself? The scene in front of him was flawless, and anyone who couldn't tell that needed their eyes checked. So after promising himself he would get right back to his project afterwards, the blonde took out his camera and brought it to his face and pressed down the button to take the photo-

When suddenly a man dressed in a duck costume, an _actual duck costume_ jumped out in front of him and into the lake.

The blonde let out a startled screech and jumped in surprise at the tall male before blinking. _Great, he scared the ducks away._ Tsukishima thought with a scowl on his face.

"Okay, maybe the photo came out at least?" He mumbled and opened the gallery in his camera. To his utter shock and dismay, he was able to somehow get a perfect shot of duck man jumping into the lake and scaring the ducks around him.

"You're kidding me. You're _actually_ kidding me." Well, at least now he had something he hoped was surprising enough for his professor, because it scared the living hell out of him.

Forcing himself to calm down, he noticed the duck-man walking straight towards him. As in sprinting towards him as best as he could in a wet duck costume, which was hilarious to watch but Tsukishima didn't laugh.

"Hey! I didn't mean to scare you. Wow, this is kind of dumb but amazing at the same time. So my best bro? I lost a bet so he told me to do this and I did. Actually the bet was-"

Why was this guy still talking? Not that Tsukishima was paying much attention once he realized that wow, okay so duck man is really hot. He didn't have anything better to call the man, so he thought he might as well stick with duck man.

"-and so that's how this happened!" Tsukishima grimaced at duck man before speaking. "Honestly, I stopped listening after the first few sentences." Duck man laughed and then grinned, fucking grinned and wow he had a nice smile.

"Well then, how about as an apology you tell me your name, so I don't have to call you beautiful when I tell my friends about you?"

Was this guy _serious_? Tsukishima looked at duck man and mumbled. "Tsukishima..." Duck man seemed pleased with this, and began talking again.

"Can I call you Tsukki?"

"No." Tsukishima began packing up his things and putting his camera in it's case safely.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Now he was standing up and walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"Away from you, obviously."

"Can I at least get your number?"

Tsukishima froze in place before turning on his heel. "Excuse me, what?"

"Your phone number. Can I have it."

_Yes yes a thousand times yes you hot piece of duck man._ "Absolutely not."

"C'mon Tsukki, please?"

"I told you don't call me that. And why would I give you my number when I don't know your name?" The only person who called him Tsukki was his childhood friend Yamaguchi, and the only reason he let him was because it was better than his childhood nickname 'Kei-chan.'

Duck man stepped in front of him and spoke clearly. "Kuroo."

"Excuse me?"

"My name. It's Kuroo." Well, that's better than duck man.

"Okay, Kuroo. Can you move so I can go home now?"

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"I've been paralyzed by your beauty."

"Oh my god." He walked around Kuroo but the man in the duck suit kept following him.

"I bet if you come home with me I'll have you screaming that later on." Jesus Christ this guy has no shame.

"An appealing offer, but most likely a false one."

"You won't know until you try, right? Or hey, maybe we could get coffee or something."

"You're soaking wet and wearing a duck suit."

"Not _now_ , but later." Kuroo grinned. "Can I get a pen?"

"What for?"

"So I can write my number on your hand." And surprisingly Tsukishima found himself giving Kuroo a pen and holding out his hand. "And uh, in case you're not really interested, you can just wash it off later. But I have to go, I have practice in thirty minutes." He handed the pen back and Tsukishima nodded.

"Alright."

"See you maybe, Tsukki."

And the blonde would never admit it, but he did keep Kuroo's number.


End file.
